starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Market
Andris - While legal and widespread in its use in food as a flavor enhancer and peventer of spoilage, a highly reformed version of Andris is on the black market for its ability to grant its users sensory enhancement. The Empire allowed its soldiers to use it to increase their effectiveness. Avabush - A sedative and, when used properly, a truth serum. Booster Blue - Made out of an industrial dye used in starship manufacturing. Enhances physical reaction time. Carsunum - Highly rare and highly dangerous. Users receive a boost in mental and physical abilities, as well as a pleasurable sense of well-being; however, once the spice wore off, side effects could vary from jitters to death. Giggledust - More or less harmless, makes everything seem humorous to the consumer. Glitterstim - Mined on Kessel - must be mined and packaged in total darkness or it will be ruined. Highly controlled substance, even casual use could lead to full-blown addiction. Many claim that it gives a temporary telepathic boost, but others insist that these abilities were simply imagined by the users. Excessive use degenerates the nerves in the brain, leading to blindness, twitching, and paranoia. Glitteryll - Memory loss. Muon Gold - Degrades neural pathways - banned by the Empire. Cheap. Neutron Pixie - Extremely potent and very dangerous spice. Effects included ecstasy, increased reaction time, perceived feelings of strength and endurance, and resistance to pain. Withdraw symptoms included perspiration, weakness in the muscles, aching bones or joints, and extreme physical and mental torpor. It was often ingested with a light fruit flavoring. Pyrepenol - Grants user a sense of invincibility. Ryll - Relatively weak spice used in many medicines, smuggled into the Corporate Sector for illegal sale and recreational use. It can be very addictive and dangerous. Combine with Glitterstim to create Glitteryll. Thrust Head - Injected. GREATLY enhances mental capabilities, while also increasing anxiety and extreme nauseua. Yarrock - Strong hallucinogenic. Originally synthesized by Iridonian shamans as a preparatory aid given to warriors before battle, yarrock was said to instill a person with a clear vision of "the meaning of life", thereby boosting their confidence. Constant use of the spice had the unfortunate side effect of psychosis. For transport away from Iridonia, yarrock was preserved in tiny black plastene packets, as its sensitivity to moisture could result in moldering. ID_142 #3: Stokhli Spray Stick|Stokhli Spray Sticks||1|0|14000|W|2|15|E|Yes|18||||Entangled characters must make opposed Strength roll to break free (6D Strength).|0|Blaster|Character|50/100/200||10 charges (1 charge can generate up to 500 meters of spraynet)|Stokhli spray stick ID_143 #3: Droid Disabler|Droid Disablers||1|0|10000|W|.50|10|E|Yes|18||||Damage: 6D (stun damage); +1D for each hit after the first. / When hit, droids suffer a -1D to skill and attribute rolls for the next three rounds. Otherwise, the droid is rendered unconscious as per the Stun Damage rules. While no permanent damage is done, a diagnostic overhaul and power-up will be required to reactive the droid.|0|Blaster|Characters|5-10/30/50||10|Mandroxan Exports Defense Weapon EDWX-843 ID_173 #3: Umbaran Shadowcloak|Umbaran Shadow Cloaks||1|0|5000|A|1.1|25||||0|0|body|Sensors sewn into the fabric allows an Umbaran who dons the cloak to alter its colration, allowing the wearer to blend more easily into the surroundings (+1D to hide). Only Umbarans can control the color-shifting property of a shadowcloak.|||Character||||Umbaran Shadowcloak ID_182 #3: Corellian Rapier|Corellian Rapiers|As you look over the fine and obviously hand-crafted sword, the long blade and the elaborate handle catch your eye. The long, slim, flat blade is razor sharp and is decorated with a very detailed ivy pattern. The handle and the guard are covered with a gold design and shine in the light. The hand guard is also carved with an ivy pattern going straight through the metal to reveal the normally unseen part of the handle. As you finish your evaluation of the truly majestic weapon, you are left breathless by its beauty.|1|0|2000|W|1|19|M|No|6||||STR+2D damage. Moderate Difficulty. If user has 6D or more in Melee Combat, the attacker receives +2 to his attack roll.|0|Melee Combat|Character||||Corellian Rapier ID_42 #3: Corellian Powersuit|Corellian Powersuits||1|0|2500|A|35|45||||6|3|body|Grants the wear +1 to Strength.||Powersuit operation|Character||||Corellian Powersuit ID_56 #3: Gaderffii|Gaderffii|Gaderffii, also known as gaffi sticks, are the dangerous bladed weapons wielded by Tatooine's fearsome Sand People (Tusken Raiders). The simple design consists of a hollow durasteel tube with a cutting blade affixed on one end and a weighted club or a second blade attached to the other end. The double-edged ax blades are sharpened to a razor's edge, and the primary blade often has a spike used for spearing attacks.|1|0|0|W|3|26|M|No|3||||STR+1D damage. DifficultY: Easy|1|Melee Combat|Character||||Gaderffii ID_60 #3: Merisee Curved Dagger|Merisee Curved Daggers||1|0|0|W|1.5|15|M|No|3||||STR+1D damage, 3D for poison for five rounds. Difficulty: Easy|0|Melee combat|Character||||Merisee Curved Dagger ID_62 #3: Rodian Razor-Stick|Rodian Razor-Sticks||1|0|0|W|.5|5|M|No|5||||STR+1D+2 damage. Victim must subsequently make a Difficult stamina roll to avoid 1D additional damage every other round for three minutes due to excessive blood loss. Difficulty: Moderate|0|Melee Combat|Character||||Typical Rodian Razor-Stick ID_82 #3: Westar-34 Blaster Pistol|Westar-34 Blaster Pistols||1|0|750|W|1|15|E|No|12||||This weapon adds +1D to quickdraw and is highly resistant to heat.|0|Blaster|Character|3-10/20/100||100|Westfar-34 Blaster Pistol ID_92 #3: Subaqua Blaster|Subaqua Blasters||1|0|2300|W|1.5|20|E|No|19||||Forearm-mounted. Takes a full-round action to strap on and remove. Weapon will overheat and explode if fired two rounds in a row outside of water, dealing damage as a frag grenade. Underwater, the weapon does 6D+1 damage, but outside it does 3D+1.|0|Blaster|Character|3-10/30/60 underwater, 2-5/15/20 outside||12|Mon Calamari Subaqua Blaster ID_197 #3: Castaan Staad Armor|Suits of Castaan Staad Armor||1|0|750|A|20|15||||3|3|torso||||Character||||Castaan Staad Armor ID_199 #3: Arelik Armor|Suits of Arelik Armor||1|0|0|A|35|40||||6|3|body|Armor: Provides +2D to Strength for Physical attacks, +1D for energy attacks. -1D to Dexterity and related skills. Covers head, torso and arms. / Sensor Pod: +1D to search. / Infrared Sensor: Adds +1D to Perception in darkness. / Enviornmental filter: Helmet filer system can prevent harmful molecules from entering the lungs.|||Character||||Arelik Armor ID_200 #3: Fenelar Armor|Suits of Fenelar Armor||1|0|55000|A|30|35||||6|3|body|+2D to Strength rolls to resist damage from physical attacks, +1D from energy attacks. Dexterity is reduced by -1D. The armor's helmet contains motion and sound sensors (+1D bonus to all search skill rolls), a comlink, and an infrared imaging system (allows the user to see in the dark up to 30 meters). The forearm bracers contain concealed combat knives (Difficulty: Easy, Damage: STR+1D). Due to the armor's overall design, anyone wearing it gains a +1D bonus to all intimidation skill rolls.|||Character||||Fenelar Armor ID_202 #3: Ubese Raider Armor|Suits of Ubese Raider Armor||1|0|1000|A|20|25||||6|3|body|Basic Suit: +2D to Strength for phsyical attacks; +1D for energy attacks. Covers torso and head only. No Dexterity penalties. / Sealed Enviro-Filter: Filter system maintains Type II atmospheres within hemet, and filters out harmful molecules and odors. / Flash Guard Visor: Nullifies all stun damage from visual sources (for instance, flash canisters or grenades).|||Character||||Ubese Raider Armor ID_203 #3: Gladiator Armor|Suits of Gladitor Armor||1|0|0|A|30|35||||6|3|body|Armor: provides +2D to Strength for physical attacks, +1D for energy attacks. Covers head, torso and arms. No Dexterity penalties. / Conner Net Gun: Stun damage, damage 5D if electrical charge is released, uses missile weapons skill, ranges: 3-10/19/25, mounted on left forearm armor. / vibro-Shiv: STR+1D damage, retracts into right gauntlet. / Jet Pack: Has Move of 100 meters horizontally, 70 meters vertically. Uses jet pack operation skill, base difficulty is Easy, modified by obstacles. Has 10 charges, can expend up to two per round.|||Character||||Min-Dal JX4 Gladiator Prototype ID_207 #3: A3AA Defense Module|Suits of A3AA Defense Module||1|0|8500|A|30|40||||6|3|body|Micro-nozzle spray system generates a five meter diameter cloud that disperses charged energy beams. The cloud reduces the damage of all blaster bolts by -2D. Dependant on prevailing wind conditions, once triggered, the dissipation field remains in effect upwards of four minutes. Optional adjustment generates a continuous 30 degree forward-facing cone of dispersa, for rapid forward movement. Dexterity -1D.|||Character||||Corellian Technologies A3AA Personal Defense Module ID_212 #3: Smasher Armor|Suits of Smasher Armor||1|0|1250|A|20|30||||3|3|body|Servo Enhancers: +2D to brawling, climbing/jumping, lifting, and damage in Strength-related attacks.||Powersuit Operation|Character||||Modified Locris Syndicates personal Protection Suit ID_213 #3: Modified Corellian Powersuit|Modified Corellian Powersuits||1|0|10000|A|30|40||||5|3|body|-1D Dexterity and related skills. Servos in the armor provide +1D strength bonus for lifting skill rolls and melee and brawling damage. If the wearer can't make an Easy powersuit operation roll, or if the armor is disabled or out of power, this bonus doesn't apply an the wearer suffers a further -1D penalty to Strength and Dexterity.||Powersuit Operation|Character||||Modified Corellian Powersuit ID_214 #3: Corellian Huntsuit|Corellian Huntsuits||1|0|3000|A|20|30||||6|3|body|-1D Dexterity and related skills. Servos in the armor provide +1D strength bonus for lifting skill rolls and melee and brawling damage. If the wearer can't make an Easy powersuit operation roll, or if the armor is disabled or out of power, this bonus doesn't apply an the wearer suffers a further -1D penalty to Strength and Dexterity. / +1D to Lifting. / Sensor Pod: +1D to all search attempts made within 50 meters.||Powersuit Operation|Character||||Corellian Huntsuit ID_218 #3: Malgorn Armor|Suits of Malgorn Armor||1|0|0|A|45|55||||6|6|body|-2D dexterity. Covers head, torso, arms and legs. / Heaviness: Due to the suit's weight, the skills hide, sneak and swimming cannot be used while wearing this armor. / Strength: Servos in the arms and torso provide a +1D Strength bonus for lifting and melee and brawling damage. / Sensors: The helmet is equipped with a sensor pod which provides a +1D bonus to search. / Flame Projectors: 5D damage, uses armor weapons skill, creates a cone one meter wide, variable one to five meters long. One projector is mounted on each arm.||Powersuit Operation|Character||||Modified X5 Malgon Armor ID_221 #3: Juggernaut Armor|Suits of Juggernaut Armor||1|0|0|A|50|55||||9|9|body|Armor: Provides +3D to Strength for physical attacks, +3D to energy attacks; -3D to Dexterity and related skills. Covers head, torso, arms and legs. / Heaviness: Due to this suits weight, the skills hide, sneak and swimming cannot be used while wearing this armor. / Strength: Servos in the armor provide +3D Strength bonus for lifting skill rolls and melee and brawling damage. / Speed: Due to the bulk of the armor, the wearers Speed is reduced to 5. / Sensors: Provides 180-degree vision, macrobinocular vision and mini-targeting computer. Provides +2D to Perception and search rolls. Contains a multi-frequency targeting and acquisition system (MFTAS) which gives +1D to all ranged weapons skill rolls at medium and long ranges. / Body Glove: A climate controlled body glove incorporates additional heating and cooling elements to allow comfortable operation in moderately hot and extremely cold climates. / Medium Repeating Blaster: 7D damage, uses armor weapons skill, ranges: 3-50/120/300, hand held with braces and targeting computer interface along right forearm armor. / Grenade Launcher: 5D damage, uses missile weapons skill, ranges: 1-250/350/500, mounted on left shoulder. / Retractable Claws: STR+2D damage, mounted in left gauntlet.||Powersuit Operation|Character||||Cozzell Juggernaut 510 Combat Power Armor ID_248 #1394: Arg'garok|Axes|A crude, yet surprisingly effective two-handed Battle-axe. The long wooden shaft has been wrapped several times in leather to aid with gripping this monstrous weapon. The one-sided blade has been somewhat crudely forged by a Gamorrean smith, who seems to have taken great care in honing the blade to a ruthless edge.|1|0|1000|W|4|20|M|No|7||||STR+2D+1 damage, Maximum:5D+0. Difficulty: Moderate|0|Melee Combat|Character||||Gamorrean Arg'garok Axe Category:Help